La piel de este mundo
by YesSirIcanWrite
Summary: Escondía su putrefacción y a sus entrañas bajo una piel falsa porque él solo quería volver a ver una de sus lagrimas color plata.


**Titulo: **La piel de este mundo

**Sinopsis:** Escondía su putrefacción y a sus entrañas bajo una piel falsa porque él solo quería volver a ver una de sus lagrimas color plata.

**Rating:** M, That. Pero sin lemmon.

**Nota de autora: **Fanfic hecho para el concurso de Hallowen de fics de terror del foro _STOP THE RAIN_, and, bueno, que decirles, es un AU, osea nada de powers shinigamis/quincys/arrancar. Y pues eso. Espero les guste esta fumada/idea.

**Aclaración: **No, Bleach no me perteneces (ni lo hará), todo es de Tite Kubo.

* * *

**La piel de este mundo**

**ES REAL**

Ichigo Kurosaki escondía secretos. Pero no de esos que se escurren de los labios de las colegialas después de haber echo una _"pinky promise"._

**No.**

Los secretos que encubría eran como aquellos que se repiten en las pesadillas, esos que te hacen sudar hielo, titilar los huesos y sufrir como enfermo terminal.

Que te ocasionan languidez cuando los recuerdas, haciendo que tu mandíbula castañee tumultuosamente deseando que la luz del sol llegue pronto y se coma a la oscuridad junto con sus frías sombras.

Era por eso que Ichigo Kurosaki usaba una piel diferente a la propia para cubrirlos.

Se vestía de ella todas las mañanas cuando se levantaba con inmensa desdicha de su cutre cama de sabanas deslavadas. Asegurando que cuando su café le cubría el rostro de humo nebuloso y cálido su piel falsa estuviera puesta.

La adornaba con maticez dorados y níveos, con sonrisas que arrancaban suspiros de las jóvenes (y algún que otro joven) alborotadas, hasta dejaba el detalle de una cicatriz prominente en su pulgar izquierdo diciendo que era producto de un deporte extremo. Se aseguraba celosamente de que fuera _"perfecta"_, que su piel verdadera fuera una fantasía para los demás.

Uno no se podía dar cuenta. No podías notar que tras esa capa de un humano idealista, amable y moralista, se encontraba un ser parecido a un demonio errático.

Solo que esa piel tenía un limite.

¿No todo es para siempre, verdad?

Por que apenas la noche acechaba en caer, Ichigo ya sentía que debía huir y refugiarse en su _"hogar"_ antes que alguien pudiera darse cuenta que su piel era tan falsa y plástica como el echo de que disfrutaba de la vida.

Y es que apenas Ichigo ponía un pie sobre el felpudo lleno de tierra seca y con la leyenda irónica de _"bienvenidos"_ a Ichigo se le caía la piel del rostro, haciéndolo ver deforme.

Como un **monstruo.**

Como el que era.

Porque la piel dorada y tersa de sus brazos no combinaban con el color de muerto en sus mejillas, las ojeras oscuras y profundas que se marcaban más con la indiferencia y la pesadumbre de sus iris que en el día eran llamados_ "color del sol o la miel"_ lo hacían ver desgraciado y diez años más viejo.

Cuando Ichigo ya aventaba su maletín de cuero ocre te podías dar cuenta de las costillas marcadas en su torso, esas que escondía tras falsos músculos bien formados.

Y así iba, lentamente desprendiéndose de su piel falsa, dejando los trozos por todo el departamento, juntándose con los del día anterior, haciéndose polvo lentamente... consumiéndose como Ichigo día con día.

Finalmente, cuando decidía que era tiempo de dormir, se dejaba engullir por las sabanas y su cuerpo estaba en ese lapsus, con su verdadera piel.

Y comenzaba la misma maldita y desgastante guerra de todos los días con aquella piel que era tan real que le pesaba como si estuviera quebrando sus huesos todas las noches.

Esa piel se la pasaba recordando le su verdadera naturaleza, sofocándolo, ahogándolo, torturando despacio, cercenando desde dentro con deseos impuros. Todas las madrugadas era los mismo.

La misma historia.

La voz de su piel era un susurro primero; que terminaban en gritos que hacían sangrar sus odios.

Pero el lo controlaba todo el tiempo posible, horas, días, meses, días de nuevo y final solo horas.

Luego segundos y...

"_clic"_

**Perdía.**

Y el lo intentaba, de verdad que lo hacía.

Se repetía, con una voz gangosa que **NO. NO.** debía.

Pero siempre, después de determinados números de días, su voz flaqueaba y era insonora para la piel que parecía carcajearse con sorna y burlarse de su dueño por ser tan débil y miserable.

Como en ese y este momento.

"_Fue tu culpa"_

Las palabras se colaban, se filtraban como gotas de alcohol entre sus tejidos, haciéndolos arder.

"_Fue tu culpa"_

La piel de Ichigo se apoderaba de él, haciendo de su persona un títere, su cerebro parecía conectarse directamente a ella ignorando los gritos de suplica interiores de su verdadero amo.

Y cuando ya se daba cuenta se encontraba cambiado de ropa, con sus huesudos dedos cubiertos por guantes de cuero que tronaban con moverlos un poco, con sus ojos cubiertos por gafas oscuras en medio de la madrugada, conduciendo a velocidades pocos permitidas por la carretera.

Enfundado en un pantalón y una camisa negra como la bóveda del cielo sin luna que se regocijaba de su oscuridad, se bajaba del automóvil. A millares de su _"hogar", _y se detenía en algún lugar de mala muerte. Con personas faltas de vida casi como él.

Caminaba con cautela, sus botas daban pisadas de seducción a las mujeres con cigarrillos y ligueros. Él les sonreía con los colmillos, avisándoles, advirtiéndoles, _"Te vas conmigo y estas jodida"_, pero ellas estaban muy ocupadas reparando en los músculos como para darse cuenta.

Y tomaba alguna, la más aventada, la más desesperada. Pagaba algún cuarto de motel barato o en el mismo lugar tenía sexo con ella, una y otra vez, hasta cansarse, hasta que su piel y deseo insano se calmaba.

Luego.

Cuando la_ "dama"_ se volvía a poner los ligueros y intentaba prender un cigarillo de menta y...

**La mataba.**

De un golpe.

De un disparo.

De una navaja clavada en la yugular.

Podía, o no podía, contar de cuantas maneras diferentes le había quitado la vida a esas mujeres.

Cuantas veces sus pupilas contraídas notaban con placer, placer parecido al oro derretido, oro que burbujeaba en su pecho con tanto calor y placer que hacía al chico sonreír con sinceridad y emoción tan parecida a alguien que acaba de tener un hijo.

Y Ichigo Kurosaki solo entonces era feliz.

Al levantar la cajuela de su auto y sacar al cuerpo envuelto en bolsas de basura, deformada gracias al aceite hirviendo colocado tiempo atrás para que si alguien la encontraba no pudiera reconocerla, tenía varios trucos para eso.

Pero siempre era el mismo lugar donde las aventaba al olvido.

El mar donde había encontrado a su esposa muerta.

"_No pudiste salvarla" _

Le repetía su piel cada vez que tiraba la bolsa de restos humanos al mar salado, que se tragaba su comida de media noche.

Y se quedaba por horas, minutos o segundos observando al oscuro y profundo mar de sueños errantes.

Él solo deseaba regresar a el mundo unas migajas de su sufrimiento.

¿Era tan mala persona por eso?. _"No"_ reflexionaba.

Las malas personas, fueron aquellas que bajaron a su esposa de su auto en medio de una tormenta y la torturaron hasta la muerte, solo para tener dinero y saciar su adicción a la cocaína.

¿Por qué a ella?

¿Por qué a él?

Las olas se movía danzando, hipnotizante, haciéndote olvidar que guardaba secretos tan lóbregos y malditos que él mismo ya estaba podrido.

Era lo más parecido a la eternidad y al infierno, pensaba Ichigo.

Recordando con amor, amor nocivo como el mercurio mezclado con azufre, a su esposa. Aquella mujer por la que dio la vida entera (por que el ya estaba muerto sin ella).

Que adoraba y a la vez le desesperaba.

Pero que no haría por ver una de sus lagrimas o una de sus sonrisas.

Su cabello negro era de onix, sus pestañas se enredaban una con las otras, su piel era tersa y de porcelana.

Una maldita muñeca que el perdió.

Todo por una discusión de celos, los celos que consumieron sus entrañas y su razón, celos por verla con cualquier otro hombre que no fuera él. ¡Es que nadie la merecía ni ver! (Y cuando pensaba esto de nuevo, aveces se decía a si mismo que era mejor que estuviera muerta a viva para que nadie pudiera si quiera observarla).

Calmo sus emociones y regreso sus pupilas al mar que reflejaba los gases tóxicos de la atmósfera como si estuviera llenos de espejos.

Ichigo pocas veces se quedaba al amanecer, tenía que trabajar para no levantar sospechas. Si es que habían, su piel falsa era muy buena como para dejar fisuras visibles que gritaran _"¡Asesino! ¡Asesino!"._

Hoy era uno de esos días.

El último.

Observo el cielo rosa combinarse con la espesura de las nubes pesadas como el mármol jaspeado.

Al mar tranquilizarse y bajar de marea.

Y a él caminando, adentrándose al mar.

Podía sentir al agua colarse en sus botas, filtrarse por la tela de mezclilla, se detuvo por un momento, y alzo la mirada, cerro los ojos.

―_¡Estoy cansada de tus malditos celos! ¡Solo era un cliente! _

―_¡Seguro te has acostado con él! ¡Eres una cualquiera!_

―_¡¿De que mierda hablas?! ¡ES SUFICIENTE, ME LARGO!_

―_¡BIEN, VETE! ¡REGRESARAS COMO LA PERRA QUE ERES!_

Sí.

Abrió los ojos y Ichigo supo que hacía lo correcto al hundirse más en la fina arena del mar.

Temblaba debido al agua congelante, las olas pegaban en su pecho, empujándolo, queriéndoselo llevar al fondo del mar, comérselo, no dejar ni un hueso de la escoria parada en su territorio.

Ichigo cerro los ojos por ultima vez.

Memorizando.

_Ah, Rukia era tan bonita. Tan bonita como para vivir._

_Y él. Era tan detestable, tan detestable como para morir._

Sentía la sal en su boca. En su lengua.

La saboreo con dicha.

Con recelo sentía el agua en su cuello. En su cabello.

En toda su verdadera piel, que se regocijaba con el agua que la escocia, por fin contenta que su dueño la aceptara aún en sus últimos segundos.

Imaginó escuchar unos gritos.

"_¡Que alguien lo saque!" "¡Que alguien lo ayude!"_

"_¡Rukia! ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡NO PUEDES ESTAR MUERTA!"_

"_¡Te amo Ichigo!"_

Pero era solo su imaginación.

Y con un trago profundo y amargo.

El cuerpo de Kurosaki Ichigo murió.

No dejo ni su piel.

Ni siquiera **la falsa**.

* * *

Perdón si los deje bien Mindfuck o por alguna falta de horrografía (?), o de coherencia en la estructura.

¡Gracias por leer!

PD. Si te gusto/no te encanto del todo/lo odiaste deja review C:


End file.
